


Love looks good on you

by EmeraldBriar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBriar/pseuds/EmeraldBriar
Summary: A fireside chat





	Love looks good on you

“Are ya going to keep staring or are ya going to say something to him?” Tormund whispered to his sister who sat next to him as their odd group gathered around the fire. Her eyes snapped away from the towering man who was too distracted by a conversation he was having with Jorah Mormont to notice her gaze on him. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She mumbled, busying herself with repairing a pair of Jon’s breeches. 

“Aye ya do. You haven’t stopped staring at that giant of a man since he came to us. Never thought my own sister would like that kind.”

“Like you’re one to talk. What about your giantess in Winterfell?”

“Ah Brienne of Tarth. We shall make beautiful babies.” He sighed.

“Yeah, right after she guts you for trying to touch her.”

“I like a challenge.”

(Y/N) laughed at her brother. 

“So are you going to actually speak to him? He and I spoke earlier. He is a wonderful talking companion.” Tormund jested.

“Oh I am aware. I was there dear brother. You’re lucky he didn’t strangle you.”

“You would’ve liked that eh? Fucking your man-beast next to my corpse?”

“You’re disgusting and in no position to be calling anyone a man-beast.”

“What? I am beautiful! I have been kissed by the fire and not on my face!” He laughed. 

(Y/N) turned and sent a punch into her brother’s chest as he insulted the object of her affections.

“The sun may not rest in his hair but he is still a beautiful man.” She declared. 

“We may need to have a healer check your eyes dear sister.”

“I am a healer and my eyes work fine.” She mumbled keeping her gaze on her sewing.

“Will you tell him?”

“Will you shut up?”

“So I shall then?” 

“Do it and I’ll slit your fucking throat.” She threatened.

“You would kill your brother as he slept?”

“Never said in your sleep. I’ll do it in front of your precious crow.”

“If you hate him so much, why you sewing his breeches?”

“Someone else here going to? I don’t hate him. I hate them.” (Y/N) said, her eyes glazing over as she recalled horrific memories.

“I know sister.” Tormund said as he tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

(Y/N) shoved his hand away from her and stared at him with her (y/e/c) eyes. 

“No you don’t. You could never know! You’ve never had a man force his cock inside of you while holding a blade to your throat!” She seethed

“Bet you’d like The Dog to.” 

With an angry cry, (Y/N) threw down her task and tackled her brother. Her fist flew out toward his face as he tried to protect it. Fury shone in his sister’s eyes as she tried to beat him.

“You son of a fucking bitch!” She screamed at him, angry tears beginning to flow down her cheeks against her will. 

“What a terrible thing to say about mother!” Tormund responded, grunting as a few of her knuckles caught his lip. Soon, their other companions joined them.

“Hey! What is going on?” Jon demanded as Jorah moved to pull (Y/N) off of her brother.

As soon as the bear grabbed her, her elbow flew into his face, bloodying his nose and sending him staggering back. Her attack shifted back to her brother.

“(Y/N)! Enough!” Jon yelled.

Sandor took Jorah’s place in removing the angered woman. He grabbed her around the middle, effectively trapping her arms to her side, and lifted her. She was light but strong as she struggled helplessly in his grasp, her feet several inches from the ground. He it been anyone else, she would have headbutted him.

“Tormund, explain.” Jon said.

“Just a little spat between brother and sister.” He said laughing innocently.”Isn’t that right, sister?”

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She hissed, making Jon raise an eyebrow and Sandor snigger behind her.

“Calm yourself Wildflower.” He spoke against the back on her head. Her heart, quickened from anger, began to flutter. She flushed, feeling warm from the nickname and his embrace and her struggling ceased as she relaxed in his arms.

“Ah in the arms of your beloved. Love looks good on you, sister.” Tormund continued to tease. 

“Ugh. Someone let me cut his throat.”(Y/N) complained.

“Clegane, take (Y/N) away from her brother. I don’t want to burn a corpse tonight.” Jon said.

Sandor carried the wildling girl to the other side of the fire and sat away from the flames. The heat barely reaching them. He kept his hold on her, placing her in between his legs as he settled, not trusting her to not attack her brother again. The heat in her face intensified and her calming heart rate sped back up, not going unnoticed by the man behind her. 

“I won’t attack him again. Y-you can let go.” She stuttered, her voice failing her. Sandor ignored her words and kept his hold on her.

“What was that shit your brother was spewing?”  His deep voice questioned.

“N-nothing.”

“Tell me, girl.”

Words caught in (Y/N)’s throat, not knowing what to say. Her heart betrayed her as it beated rapidly against her ribs, almost painfully.

“Do you want me, Wildflower?” He whispered low against her hair, his lips barely grazing her ear and making her gasp. His hold on her body tightened and she was pressed further against him.

“Do I make your cunt wet?” He growled, making her shiver, her body responding to his vulgar words. She whimpered as she felt his growing need press against her rear.

Do you want me?” He asked again. She managed to choke out a small ‘yes’. 

Sandor used his strength to turn her in his arms and crash his lips onto her roughly. (Y/N) melted and kissed him back, his hold loosening enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck as they held each other in their passion. The two of then panted when they pulled away for air.

“You don’t want an ugly old dog like me.” He whispered sadly. (Y/N) brought her lips closer to his again, being able to feel his breath.

“I think you’re beautiful.” She whispered, kissing him before he could protest. Her left hand gently held his face as she caressed his scar.

“If you don’t stop I’ll be forced to take you here in the snow.” He told her when she pulled away. “When I fuck ya, I’d like to do it properly.”

“Fuck being proper.” She growled, kissing him again, Sandor groaned and held her tighter, moving to lay down with her and tucking her comfortably in his embrace. 

“Sleep Wildflower. I’ll keep you warm tonight.” He murmured into her hair. She settle contently against the man, letting her dreams consume her.

Extended ending:

The next morning, Tormund found his sister preparing breakfast, a smile planted on her lips. 

“I take it you enjoyed your night?” He asked her, dipping his finger in the pot for a taste.

(Y/N) only glared menacingly at him.

“Oh come now, it worked didn’t it? You have your dog.”

“Don’t call him that.” She mumbled, stirring the pot. “But, you are right. Thank you, brother. Maybe next time you scheme, take your life into consideration. I about slit your throat.”

“It was worth it, dear sister. Love really does look good on you.”


End file.
